


The Ultimate Wing-Knight

by MegxRubia



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dragon named Potsticker, F/F, KaraLena, Lena and Lex are supportive siblings, Lex is the ultimate wingman, Luthor shenanigans, SuperCorp, based on a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegxRubia/pseuds/MegxRubia
Summary: Lex Luthor has done many stupid things but climbing a tower guarded by a dragon to save a princess and get his sister laid was the stupidest thing and should earn him the brother of the year award.---Kara is a locked away gay princess who is 'saved' by Lex Luthor who is the ultimate wingman for his sister.----Based on a Tumblr post I loved.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've a ton of book ideas floating about thanks to me living on tumblr. This was a popular idea I wanted to put a spin on. Supercorp style. Also I was really sick and tired when I finally got some free time so there might be lot of mistakes, so please point them out to me.

Lex Luthor had done a lot of stupid things in his life. He had scaled the castle walls when he was 10 without any harness purely because his sister dared him to, he insulted the visiting princess from Czecknia because she insulted his sister, he dropped water buckets on his tutors because they bored him and didn’t let Lena join him because she was a girl. Like all those stupid things that usually ended with his father chastising him, he was doing this for his sister. That and to give a giant middle finger to his parents and all the other nobels.

 

_‘Fucking Idiot.. Lena is going to kill me.. That is if I manage to live to tell the tale’_ Lex started thinking.

 

He was sweating buckets in his leather armour. Lex figured if he were to be killed by a dragon, might as well give it a challenge before he became its lunch.. dinner if he were to go by his current pace.

 

_‘What a glorious end to the Luthor line! The Luthor pride and joy nothing but Dragon food and the smart one would either run away or join the nunnery before she would be wed off to a man. My father would die of grief and my mother of her pride.. There would be songs and tales immortalising my stupidity and this glorious end. Easy for them to say, I am the one who is going to be digested by a dragon!’_ Lex started amusing himself with what would be a short future.

 

As he rode on towards the Daxam tower where the Kryptonian Princess had been locked up after she rejected the Daxamite prince because he wasn't her type. For years the princess had stayed in her castle, last of her people kept away so that only the bravest of the brave may marry her.

 

Lex himself had a vague idea why she didn’t want to be propositioned, hence why he; the idiot in leather gear rode out to the moors.

 

He could vaguely make out the shape of the Daxam tower over the horizon. Bolstered by the sight he urged his horse to go faster. With a new burst of energy he raced onto of his horse, quickly covering land and soon within some time he was near the tower. He jumped of his horse and stretched his legs before unloading his provisions.

 

“You’ve to go back home girl. I’m not coming back. Find Lena first, after she insults me for being irresponsible I am sure she will groom you and find the note I left in the satchel.” Lex tried telling his horse before he send her off.

 

As she rode off he could hear the roar of a dragon. 

 

_‘Bloody hell..’_

 

Lex calmly combed through the last of his provisions. He drank his mead and chewed on a chunk of bread he had as he bundled the rest of into a make-shift backpack. Double checking his daggers and his sword, Lex tied his shocking mane of curly red hair up trudged into the castle.

 

‘HERE LIES THE BEAUTY OF KRYPTON

ONLY THE BRAVE MAY ENTER  
AND SEEK HER HAND  
BUT BEWARE THE PERILS FOR YOU WILL FIND MANY  
DEATH MAY BE IMMINENT FOR THOSE NOT WARY’

 

_‘Not the most well crafted poetry but it does get the message across.’_ Lex thought as he read the bland and foreboding inscription at the gates.

 

Lex walked softly, his senses alert, his sword ready to strike. As he tiptoed stealthily he began coming across bones and ashes of what he presumed were previous idiots in shining armour.

 

_‘Well the increase in corpses and bones mean I am going the right direction’_ Lex reasoned.

 

From the corner of his eye he saw something slither on his right. Instead of stiffening he loosened his grip on his sword, not to let the dragon know he had seen it. He had seen what happens when you go head to head with a dragon, fighting wasn’t going to help him. As Lex walked on he twirled his sword on one hand and retrieved his mead waterskin with his other. He sneakily also laced the mead with his tiny vial of poison he had around his neck.

 

He pretended to drink from the waterskin and threw it in the direction of the sparkling scales he spied on his right. He yawned out loud and made a show of spreading his food supplies with his sword out in a corner before he slumped into another corner pretending to sleep.

 

Opening his eyes ever so slightly he waited for the beast to take his bait. He saw a quick dart of a tail as it snatched his food and retreated back into the shadow and as he waited patiently Lex heard a thud. Opening his eyes, he saw it a giant black dragon head, lying on the floor.

 

Lex Luthor was no fool he knew the poison mixed with mead would just send the dragon into a lull for sometime and he didn’t waste it.Armed only with daggers he made way to the lone tower quickly. Unhindered by heavy armour Lex raced towards tower and using his momentum, jumped high and used his daggers to dig into the old crumbling tower. 

 

Nimbly he started scaling the wall using the daggers as picks like he had done the castle walls. The window on the tower was thankfully open and Lex tumbled into room where the princess had shut herself in. Before he knew it he a white wolf on him baring its teeth against his throat.

 

“Let him be Alex. I want to know why after 6 years of me telling every idiotic man I am not interested, someone actually braved a dragon and scaled this tower without a rope. Does the words I am a LESBIAN not ring a bell with any of you idiots?” A voice called back the wolf who glared at him before going to a beautiful blonde woman.

 

“Oh thank god,” Lex said rubbing his neck nervously “Because I kept thinking on the climb up here that it was going to be a really awkward first meeting, and it’s stupid to really except you to fall in love with me just because I saved you. My name is Lex. Lex Luthor”

 

“Kara. Kara Zor-El.” Kara was surprised “You’re rather weird. Usually I get guys that demand I fall in love with them because they ‘saved’ me. Which by the way, you didn’t actually do” She points at the window where the dragon was stretching its wings like it had a good nap. “She’s trained, I told her to keep the arseholes away, hence the staged dead bodies and all, I guess she read your intentions are realised you weren’t an arsehole. Thank you for the food by the way. She was getting tired of water, fruits and meat.So was I to be honest”

 

“Oh.” Lex was starting to feel less jumpy. “So about lesbian thing.. I uh.. God this going to sound weird, but would you consider dating my sister if I brought her to you?”

 

Kara blinks, opens her mouth and the shuts it. She finally settles on, “Is your sister cute?”

 

“Um, I don’t know? I mean she is to me, Because she is my sister, Half if you want to get technical” Lex stuttered out not expecting that response. This was going better than he expected. He was alive! 

 

“Describe her then” Kara countered 

 

“Black hair, pale skin, five foot… four, I think? Loves to learn and is currently in the Science Guild. She can fight pretty well too. Her favourite pastime would be working in the lab to find a cure for cancer. She’s 25 and looking for a nice girl to settle down with”

 

Kara looks at Alex with a glint in her eyes, she did sound interesting. “Fine, I’ll meet her. But why are you acting as the go-between for your sister’s love life?”

 

Lex grimaced “Father wants to marry her off cause she is gay too. Except my parents think if they throw her at the right dick, she’ll suddenly want that, so…yeah”

 

Kara burst out int laughter “Oh Rao, you climbed a tower and faced my dragon to wingman for your sister?”

 

“Yeah?” Lex asked with a questioning grin.

 

Kara brushed Alex’s fur, before retrieving a satchel from her bed. “I like you. Show me this cute little sister of yours. We’ll take the dragon- let’s see what your folks say when a stolen princess shows up riding a dragon wanting to court his daughter”

 

“I think they will have a heart attack” Lex grinned boyishly in glee.

 

“Splendid! Now lets move. Potsticker, come” Kara called out her dragon.

 

“You named your dragon Potsticker?!” Lex questioned.

 

“He named himself Potsticker” Kara waved off “Now lets go” She said as she jumped onto the dragons back along with her wolf.

 

Lex paused for a second before muttering “Oh what the hell, let’s do this” and jumping onto Potsticker’s back.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dialogue course that made me type this chapter as fast as I could is down below=>=>
> 
> Kara hits Lex as soon as she was away from Lena.   
> "Ow why did you do that!" Lex complained   
> "You told me your sister was cute.. are you serious? She is the most beautiful woman on this planet. If I didn't know any better if say she's the godess Loraiah herself." Kara started whisper yelling at lex 
> 
> "I can't court her she's way out of my league! You made her sound unintimdating and after I saw you I kinda figured maybe.. but those piercing green eyes and jawline. Gods I've no chance with a woman like that" Kara bemoaned 
> 
> "Pull yourself together! Fine I'll act as both you fools wingman since you're a bunch of babbling bumbling messes of lesbians" lex shook Kara lightly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!! The amount of reviews I got was insane and it got me stuck with the dialogue in the summary. This is also the longest chapter I've ever typed one shot or otherwise. I could say I was inspired. If you follow my other multi chapter fic it should be up by next week.  
> Please enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think.

Lex Luthor was barely containing his screams.

 

“You idiot.. You fucking idiot.. I swear what the bloody hell were you thinking of?” Lena shouted as she kept hitting her brother. 

 

“I think the Science Guild has you going soft sister. It feels like two pillows are hitting me. Maybe try not to break a nail?” Lex teased despite the pain he was in, he really needed to get a better filter.

 

“Soft? SOFT? You moron I am so glad that you didn’t go into the tower because I really want to kill you myself” Lena backed up a second before grabbing a shovel near the dung pile and threw a pileonto her brother.

 

Too slow to react Lex was greeted with a pile of horse dung right in his face. 

 

“Seriously? Are you kidding me? I have to introduce the entire court to the princess. Now I’ve to shower and not look rugged and battle hardened. You just deprived all the men and women of a glorious sight.” Lex spluttered out with a boyish grin as he spit what traces of dung had entered his mouth.

 

“Princess.. Wait what princess. You actually saved the princess? Alexander Luthor.” Lena crossed her arms her words trailing at the end as she raised one eyebrow questioningly, or as Lex dubbed it, the Eyebrow of Doom.

 

“Long story short, it was more of persuaded her to come out of her tower than rescued her. We rode her dragon which is why I managed to arrive here at the same time my horse did.”Lex explained quickly. “I really must get cleaned up before the princess arrives. I am sure father and mother would like to meet her.”

 

“Where exactly is this princess of yours? Shouldn’t you be wooing with her since I presume you are to court her or something?” Lena asked with a hint of disbelief in her voice.

 

“About that I don’t think I will be courting her or marrying her. She is gay, the only reason she came with me is because I told her about you.” Lex grinned impishly.

 

“Wait! What? She is gay? And she ended her self-imposed exile because you decided to wingman for me? Are you nuts! What a stupid question of course you are, I vividly recall knocking you out with a mace when we were children, but how was I to know that would leave a lasting impression?” Lena shrieked as she grabbed Lex’s arm and pulled him along with her.

 

“Um. Not that I didn’t enjoy that mini meltdown but where are you taking me oh sister of mine?” Lex enquired not bothering to pry her fingers off him.

 

“I need to look presentable since someone decided to act a marriage broker and got, and I quote the legend here ‘ _the most fair maiden to have ever existed’ ,_ to meet me and possibly court me. And you need a rinse and I know the fastest and most efficient way” Lena looks flustered at the prospect of meeting the princess but slightly mischievous as she eyed Lex at the end of her sentence.

 

“Oh no. You don’t really mean….” Lex started shaking his head and trying to pry his sister hand off his only to have her grip tighten as she neared her work quarters. 

 

“Oh but I do. I even added a few new things to it, so it’s perfect that you are here as a willing test subject.”Lena grinned wickedly as she pushed her brother into her work quarters and sent him stumbling into a covered contraption as she sauntered off to the private bedroom attached and re-did her hair and as she finished changing into a red dress, Lex had emerged from Lena’s invention shivering in his still damp clothes.

 

“I thought you added something new. It is still as intrusive and cold, if not colder than ever.” Lex complained. 

 

“Well I did figure how to warm the water but thought you deserved to be drenched in ice cold water” Lena replied as she exited from her room.

 

“Well aren’t you all dressed up? Are you sure you aren’t just nervous and projecting that as anger at me?” Lex teased his sister, who maintained her court face along with her Eyebrow of Doom.

 

“No I am mad at you for trying to kill yourself and there is no projection.” Lena deadpanned

 

“Oh well, I should go back to the Edgling forest. The princess assured me we would meet up there after she had some time to re-group and make herself look presentable, That and she had to get some stuff from her kingdom.” Lex commented trying to excuse himself from Lena’s rage.

 

“Oh you oaf.” Lena muttered before throwing herself onto Lex as she clung onto him in fear. “Don’t you ever do something so stupid ever again. I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you. I need you brother, to be here, to be alive. So you have to stop getting into so much fucking trouble” Lena chastised him as she cried a little, all the pent up emotions from the day finally being released.

 

“I promise to be there for you Lena. Always and Forever. I just didn’t want to see you so sad anymore” Lex mumbled as he stroked her hair gently with affection.

 

Lena squeezed Lex one more time before wiping her eyes and clearing her throat as she stepped away from his arms.

 

Lex smiled affectionately at his little sister before kissing her head and messing her hair. Ignoring Lena’s cry of indignation and glare, Lex went out of her work station and into the stables where his horse was waiting ready for him. Lex climbed onto the horse and set out to the rendezvous point.

 

As he rode to the isolated forest, he quickly made out the shape of Potsticker. He urged his horse to ride faster.

 

“Took you long enough. Did you happen to style you hair?” Kara greeted Lex as he stopped near.

 

“Hardly, this is all just good parentage.” Lex smirked as he ran his fingers through his hair. He had actually spent most of his time cleaning up on his hair, but the less Kara knew he figured.

 

“Gods you’re such a diva. You remind me of my cousin. In fact you two will get along famously.” Kara commented in exasperation 

 

“You know the more I think of it the less I want you meeting my sister. You two are way to alike” Lex teased.

 

“Great this sister of yours sounds better and better each time. Let’s go! I can’t wait to meet her” Kara exclaimed rising up to reveal that she had changed into a blue leather sparring jacket and lightly coloured tunics and a sword with a finely crafted red pommel.

 

“Very well, I see you are dressed to squash any damsel in distress stories” Lex replied as he urged his horse to return to the castle stables.

 

“I figured I would be taken more seriously this way too. An heirloom of El to prove who I am to along with a letter from my cousin the current regent.” Kara replied pointing at her sword and a sealed scroll.

 

“Do you know how to use that though? “ Lex enquired

 

Kara didn’t reply but instead just turned towards Potsticker and Alex with a grin.

 

“Chop chop Luthor” she called out as she got on Potsticker.

 

‘ _Hopefully not’_ Lex thought.

 

—————————————————————

 

Lex could never get used to how cold and fast travelling on top of a dragon is. In one-third the time it took him to reach the Edgling forest, Potsticker had already reached the castle. As a precaution against raising the Luthor army and the archers against the dragon’s entrance, Lex had tied the Luthor banner in his positions rightful colour- purple, around Potstickers neck.

 

As Potsticker landed on the castle courtyard, Lex saw that a considerable bulk of the guards and army along with novels had assembled in curiosity. He however couldn’t make out Lena nor his parents amongst those who had gathered outside. He guessed Lena would have just given them a warning that Lex had something important to say.

 

Lex jumped off Potsticker, followed by Alex and Kara. Alex looked around the crowd with intelligent eyes staying close to Kara, who kept petting the giant wolf and muttering something in another language. Lex saw the captain of the guards coming warily towards him.

 

“My lord.” the captain greeted looking at the dragon and wolf hesitantly. 

 

“Let my parents know that I’ve returned with the lost princess. Princess Kara Zor-El. The wolf will be entering the castle so keep people from startling her, also the dragon will be resting her, make sure she is fed and left to rest.” Lex ordered before he began walking towards the castle entrance.

 

As soon as he entered the castle and was away from prying eyes, he turned towards Kara who seemed to be studying him intently. When caught staring Kara answered “You really are a Prince. But more so you conduct yourself as the Heir. It was just a tad disconcerting that is all”

 

Lex just smiled at Kara before the trio walked towards the courtroom in comfortable silence. He paused a second taking in a deep breath before he pushed the door open.

 

Lex took in the crowded court room. It seemed like every nobel was here to see the show, to see the lost princess whom the crown prince had rescued.

 

Lex and Kara flanked by Alex walked towards the imposing thrones at the end. Lex bowed when he reached the end.

 

“Your Majesty.” Lex greeted his father.

 

“My son you’ve brought great honour to this kingdom and to your legacy. My Lady, it is good to see you in good health. My wife and I await the day you two would announce your union. I am aware that you youngsters prefer courting your spouses, so till you both announce that glorious day my daughter Lena shall serve as your guide.” Lionel Luthor greeted the trio. He waved his hands beckoning his daughter to come forward.

 

Lex looked at the two women in anticipation. Lena had her court face on and gave away nothing. She smiled openly at Kara who seemed to at that moment shook herself out of whatever stupor she was in, her eyes losing that glazed look as she turned towards the King and kneeled.

 

“Forgive me your Majesty, I seem to have forgotten my manners. My name is Kara Zor-El, of the house El, of Krypton. This is a scroll from my cousin as proof of my heritage.” Kara said her voice steady as she rose up and walked to hand the scroll to the King, only to be stopped by Lena who extended her hand asking to be handed the scroll.

 

Clearing her throat with a fumble uncharacteristic to her regal posture she handed it to Lena. Lex could’ve sworn Alex was rolling her eyes as the wolf placed her paws on her nose. Everyone in the room started muttering. 

 

‘ _You and me both girl. Us Alex’s have gay messes to chaperone’_ Lex thought 

 

“Forgive me Lady Zor-El. You are known to us as nothing but a legend. But you shall be considered a friend of the kingdom although I must say though I thought the dragon was meant to be guarding you, yet it ferried you and my son here?” The King amended his statement after reading the scroll. 

 

“There seem to be many things you’ve been misinformed your majesty. For one it was more of a self imposed exile than me being kidnapped, where the dragon merely obeyed my wishes. The other fact is despite his Lord Luthor’s bravery he and I shall not be courting each other for he is not my type. In fact Lord Luthor here suggested I was to court his sister. Since I’ve already gained favour of her brother, I thank you for extending your hospitality as a friend as I would like to know not only Lady Luthor but also extend my friendship with Alexander too” Kara informed.

 

There was silence after that. Lex sensed now would be the time to retreat.

 

“Father, I am afraid I am rather tired and so might Lady Zor-El. We shall take your leave to restore our strengths. Flying on a dragon is quite tiring.” Lex turned up his charm as he smiled at his father and the rest of the court before grabbing Kara’s hand and moving away to the closest exit.

 

As soon as the court room doors closed Kara hit him on his arm and walked a bit away down the hall.

 

“Oww.. What was that for?” Lex complained as he rubbed his arm. Kara was deceptively strong.

 

"You told me your sister was cute.. are you serious? She is the most beautiful woman on this planet. If I didn't know any better I’d say she's the goddess Loraiah herself." Kara started whisper yelling at Lex.

 

Alex made a noise which Lex was sure was a scoff. 

 

"I can't court her she's way out of my league! You made her sound not very intimidating and after I saw you I kinda figured maybe.. but those piercing green eyes and jawline. Gods I've no chance with a woman like that" Kara bemoaned as both Alex’s looked at her unimpressed.

 

"Pull yourself together! Fine I'll act as both your wingman since you're both a bunch of babbling bumbling messes of lesbians" Lex shook Kara lightly as he walked with her to the kitchen. 

 

“But first food!” Lex declared.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Should I continue this or leave it as it is? Please leave a comment and kudos. maybe both. 
> 
> As always you can get me on my Tumblr on MegxRubia also


End file.
